When She Cries
by KVicious
Summary: A Tasuki/Miaka songfic in Tasuki's POV


*~*~*Author's Note*~*~*  
Hey all...just a small note. I was inspired to write this the moment I heard the song "When she cries" by Restless Heart. It's a beautiful song, it's totally worth downloading so go get it if you're interested! Much thanks goes to my dear friend Raina for being there to help inspire me and beta the fic before you all here at ff.net got to! I love reviews so tell me what you thought of the fic when you read it, please. Thanks!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The road I have traveled on  
Is paved with good intentions  
It's littered with broken dreams  
That never quite came true  
When all of my hopes were dying  
Her love kept me trying  
She does her best to hide  
The pain that she's been through  
  
Tasuki lay in bed late one Saturday night pretending to be deep asleep, the navy blue silk sheets pulled up to his waist, exposing his muscular chest to the cool caressing breeze coming from the ceiling fan above. Lying beside him was the love of his life, the beautiful priestess of Suzaku who turned his whole world upside down for the better, Miaka Yuuki. The woman he thanked the gods for every single hour of everyday. She was his entire world. His everything. He doesn't know what he'd ever do without her smile, her warm embrace, the way she always greeted him with a kiss after a very long and hard day at work, her cute contagious giggle, how her eyes would light up when he'd bring home a bag of her favorite chocolate candies, her strong will, her oh-so-soft and touchable brown tresses, her gorgeous hazel eyes that cause him to lose himself in their depths every time she looked at him, and the way she always smelled of peaches.  
God, he loved her so much. And he hated to see her in so much pain. It had been months since Miaka's duties as priestess were finished. But her thoughts were never far from that Tamahome bastard. Tasuki's blood boiled with anger even just from thinking of him. He had cut so deep into Miaka's heart that the wounds could never be healed. Not even Mitsukake's powers could help her. An emotional wound was far much more different that a physical one. They cut cavernous gashes into her heart. Scarring up momentarily only to be ripped open once more when memories of Tamahome flooded through. Tasuki strived his best to help her forget them, but no matter how hard he tried he'd fail. Miserably. He felt sick to his stomach that he could not protect his beloved from the heartache she suffered day in and day out. All he could do was hold her tight in his arms and comfort her but she refused to admit openly that she was hurting.  
  
When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear that  
She tries to hide all the fears she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries  
  
Miaka would always put on a brave face for Tasuki, telling him that she was fine. That all that mattered to her now was the present and the future. Their future. She was a terrible liar. He knew that she loved him but he also knew she'd never forget Tamahome. And it hurt Tasuki greatly to know this. But after all, Tamahome had been her first love. No one could forget their first love. Unfortunately for Miaka, her memories of Tamahome were far more hurtful than happy. He had never treated her with any respect. The only love he held inside for her was lust. Miaka was the woman who changed Tasuki's mind about all women. Before he'd meet her, he had thought that all women were vile evil creatures who never deserved a second glance. And then one day she bounded into his life, stealing his heart instantly. She was so innocent back then and so full of limitless energy and determination. His heart swelled knowing that she really cared for the future of her seishi and Konan. She wasn't cold and selfish like her former best friend Yui Hongo, the girl who had willingly become her rival as the priestess of Seiryuu and who had also happened to have stolen Tamahome from Miaka for her own sick pleasure. Some best friend Yui was.   
  
She's always been there for me  
Whenever I've fallen  
When nobody else believed  
She'll be there by my side  
I don't know how she takes it  
Just once I'd like to make it  
Then there'll be tears of joy  
That fill her loving eyes  
  
A soft sound coming from Miaka pulled Tasuki out of his thoughts suddenly. He paused and listened intently. Then he heard it again. A soft, almost inaudible, sob escaped Miaka's now trembling form. Oh god, she was crying again. Tasuki's heart broke in a million pieces for her. He turned around onto his other side, now facing her, and pulled her to him in a warm embrace. She gasped.  
"I...I thought you were asleep." Miaka replied quietly between sobs, "D-did I wake you? I'm sorry..."  
Tasuki shushed her by kissing her softly on her forehead, "Don't be sorry, Love. You didn't, I've been awake thinking."  
"A-about what?" Miaka sniffled and more tears ran down her cheeks.  
"You." He murmured into her hair, "Miaka I'm so worried about you. You've been through hell and I don't know what to do. I want to help you...god, I hate seeing you in pain. That Tamahome...if he dares showing his face again I'll beat him to a bloody pulp like I should have done a long time ago."  
Miaka buried her face in Tasuki's chest and shook her head, "No...no...Tasuki, don't say that. He doesn't de-"  
Tasuki nearly blew up but calmed himself down before he yelled at her. Heaven knows that wouldn't make matters any better, "Deserve it? The hell he does Miaka. Gods, look at you. You're a wreck. And all because of him." He tilted her face upwards so that he could look into her eyes, "I love you. Please don't hide your feelings from me. Tell me what I can do to make things better for you." Her gaze diverted to the pillow, as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. "Miaka..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, Miaka. I...I know you still love him. And I'm fine with that. Just please...put down your barrier. You don't have to be so brave. I'm here, and I'll always be here by your side. If you have to...cry with all your might, let it all out. I'll never leave you, I swear. I'll always be by your side. To protect you...hold you...love you."  
Their eyes met once more and Tasuki could see something shift and break inside of her. Then he witnessed many emotions flow through those beautiful hazel eyes of hers...happiness, relief, love, longing, devotion, need...and for the first time in a long time...she cried in front of him. She allowed him to finally see her true emotions. He held her close to him and rubbed her back in slow comforting strokes as she wept.  
"Everything will be alright, Miaka." Tasuki whispered, "I'll always be with you...I love you."  
  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries...  



End file.
